Lips are Lips
by MirrorDede
Summary: Ada thinks two boys kissing each other is no big deal, but what do Oz and Gilbert think? And why do they keep looking at each other that way?


**Lips are Lips**

**Summary:** Ada thinks two boys kissing each other is no big deal, but what do Oz and Gilbert think? And why do they keep looking at each other that way?

**Words: **1177

**Rating:** PG-13

**Writer's Note:** Timing is about 11 years prior to present, so Gil is 13, Oz is 14 and Ada is 7. Thanks to total_alias for feedback and beta reviewing!

"Onii-chan! Gilbert!" called young Ada. "Come play with me!"

Oz looked up from his book and glanced over at Gilbert, who was struggling with a knitting spool. Gilbert looked up at Oz and the two boys half-smiled at each other. Oz shrugged and closed his book.

"Let's go see what she has in mind, Gil."

The two wandered into the playroom together, and saw Oz's little sister on the floor with a bunch of dolls and little chairs.

"Dolls!" said Oz, feeling disappointed. "Well, okay, just for a bit."

The two boys sat on the floor and let her control the game, as she always did when it came to dolls. She directed the boys to set various dolls in chairs, as if they'd be viewing a performance, while she finished dressing one of her boy dolls in his finest attire.

"Now these two are getting married!" she held up two boy dolls, one blond, one brunet.

"Ada, boys don't marry _each other_," Oz reminded his sister gently. "Boys only marry _girls_."

"Well _these_ boys are marrying each other!" she insisted.

Gilbert squirmed nervously and changed position, and tried to make it look like he was just attempting to get comfortable on the floor, but in fact, his stomach was tied up in knots and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Where are all your girl dolls, Ada?" asked Oz.

"Oh, they are in the bathtub, having a bath," she stated plainly. Gil and Oz looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

Ada placed the two grooms together at a makeshift altar made from a tea tin, then she announced, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!" She then tried to smoosh the lips of the two boy dolls together.

Gilbert's lips opened unconsciously and he felt his face grow warm. Oz looked at Gilbert with consternation.

"Ada, boys don't kiss each other…" Oz announced warily.

"Well, why not?" said Ada, frowning. "Lips are lips, after all. Who cares if they belong to a boy or girl?"

Oz looked at Gilbert again and noticed the boy's discomfort, which mirrored his own somehow.

"I think Gil and I are going to play a different game." He tapped Gilbert on the elbow. "Race you to the oak tree!" He jumped up and left the room, with his dark-haired servant close on his heels.

The two boys reached the tree, breathless and flushed. Oz leaned against the tree for support, while Gilbert put his hands on his knees and looked down at his master's feet. His gaze slowly shifted to the top of Oz's socks, where the bare skin of his shin was exposed, and felt – as he often did – an urge to press his lips against Oz's warm, bare skin.

"Boys kissing each other!" Oz said, shaking his head. "What do you think of that Gil? My sister's got some weird ideas, huh?"

Gilbert blushed, and Oz grinned heartily, knowing this was a good time to give his friend a good teasing. He started poking Gilbert in the stomach, and then pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his shorts. Feeling self-conscious, the boy put his hands up defensively, and whined that word which is completely useless when you're dealing with a bit of a sadist:

"Stop!"

Oz pressed forward and tackled Gilbert. The two fell on the ground and rolled toward the tree, but then the dark-haired boy hit his knee on a tree root and winced in pain.

"Ow!"

"Aw, Gil, where does it hurt?" Oz said sympathetically.

The two sat on the ground and Gilbert rubbed his left knee and pouted. Without forethought, Oz leaned forward and kissed the other boy's knee. Gilbert trembled at the sudden, unexpected contact and looked down in amazement at the breeze-cooled wetness that lingered on his knee. Then he looked up and saw his master's beautiful smile and sparkling green eyes - his stomach did a back flip and landed in his throat.

"O-Oz…?"

The blond grinned and shrugged.

"I just felt like doing that," he said, crossing his legs in the grass. "It doesn't mean much…except that I care about you. I mean…I care about you the way a master cares about his servant…" He looked down at the grass and pulled out a few blades of it, then began trying to braid them together, but his fingers were shaking a bit and wouldn't cooperate.

Gilbert cocked his head to the side and noted that the other boy looked more flustered than usual. He moved closer so the two were almost touching each other.

"I care about you, too, bocchan," the dark-haired boy said. "The way a servant cares about his master, of course…" He lowered his face ever so slightly and gazed up at the other boy's lips, then whispered, "…and more."

Oz tossed aside the grass and looked at the other boy's lovely golden eyes, his scattered dark hair and soft, inviting lips. He gently raised Gilbert's chin, then pressed his lips into his – the master's intention was for just a brief, teasing sort of kiss, and so it ended quickly – just a bit of pressure, and the two were apart and staring at each other, lips tingling.

"That wasn't so weird," Oz said, smiling weakly. "I guess lips are lips after all."

Gilbert tried to catch his breath. His arms trembled from aching to put his arms around the other boy, and as the seconds slowly passed, the more convinced he became that he was not ready to be done with this kiss – not at all.

"C-can we um…please…?" Gilbert stuttered a bit and touched his lips with his fingers, his eyes twin pools of yearning.

Oz looked around to see if anyone was watching, then leaned forward, enveloping Gilbert's mouth with his own. Their teeth clanked together and they clumsily nibbled and sucked on each other's lips, exploring with their tongues. Oz cradled the other boy's face in his hands and tried to maintain some semblance of control – over his servant, over the kiss, over himself. But as the moments passed he realized how little control he had over anything, least of all the sensations that were occurring in his own body. Overwhelmed, Oz turned his head away from Gilbert to try to get a grip on himself. But the other boy kept kissing him…on the jaw, cheek, ear, and neck…desperately letting years of built up desire for his master come out through his loving lips.

Gasping for breath, Oz pleaded,

"Stop!"

And Gilbert - being a good servant and not at all a sadist – stopped.

The two just looked at each other for a moment, their lips swollen and wet.

Finally, Oz smiled.

"That was pretty fun, huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Gilbert smiled, thinking he could hear wedding bells reverberating in his mind, and feeling more at home than ever in the presence of his beloved.

The two curled up together under the oak tree, rested their heads on each other, and fell asleep, holding hands.

**END **


End file.
